


Pinch hit art for Misery and Solace SPN Canon Big Bang story by theackles

by Thruterryseyes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Love Confessions, M/M, Supernatural Art, Time Travel, True Love, Witchcraft, Young Dean Winchester, Young Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 12:25:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11440821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thruterryseyes/pseuds/Thruterryseyes
Summary: It’s been a week. One long, painfully numb week. The days went by one by one until Dean didn't know what day it was anymore. Dean can feel the ache in his bones. He can’t move, he can barely think.He's gotta get Cas back, even if it means working with Rowena and (almost) killing himself in the process.





	Pinch hit art for Misery and Solace SPN Canon Big Bang story by theackles

**Title:**  Misery and Solace  
**Author:**  theackles/toocutecas  
**Artist:**  thruterryseyes  
**genre:**  angst romance  
**Pairings** : Dean/Cas  
**Rating:**  PG13  
**Warning:**  major character death, alchoholism, bad language

 **Summary:** It’s been a week. One long, painfully numb week. The days went by one by one until Dean didn't know what day it was anymore. Dean can feel the ache in his bones. He can’t move, he can barely think.

He's gotta get Cas back, even if it means working with Rowena and (almost) killing himself in the process.  
  
**Story Link:**[http://archiveofourown.org/works/11434392/chapters/25622445?show_comments=true&view_full_work=false#comment_1](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11434392/chapters/25622445?show_comments=true&view_full_work=false#comment_115596732)

 **Artists notes:** this was a pinch hit for the SPN Canon Big Bang. 

 

[15596732](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11434392/chapters/25622445?show_comments=true&view_full_work=false#comment_115596732)


End file.
